1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to container data centers and, particularly, to a container data center with an air shower room for preventing dust entering the container data center.
2. Description of Related Art
At present, racks of servers are arranged in a container, together with relevant equipments, to form a portable container data center, which can be employed in all kinds of locations. However, operators usually have to enter the container to mend or operate the servers received in the container. The dust attached to the operators will enter the container together with the operators. As a result, dust may enter the container.
What is needed is a container data center which can ameliorate the above-mentioned limitations.